Married Life Drabbles
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Married life is difficult and mysterious, especially for Naruto and Hinata. Read along as they live their lives together in their new home, and find out more and more about each other. (NaruHina and possible scenes of other canon couples such as: SasuSaku, ShikaTem, SaiIno) (Rated T, just in case!) Latest Chapter(11): Shopping and Names (NaruHina drabble)
1. Team

A/N: I almost had a heart attack when I read that Naruto and Hinata were confirmed as a couple. I was like, "My ship...it has finally sailed!" lol. Anyway, I decided to write some little drabbles for the amazing duo, and I hope that I do their characters justice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto bent over to pick up another stack of cards that were left by his new home's door. He gently smiled at the big 'Good Luck' imprinted on the front of one of the envelopes. The only person that would have written that...yep, Sai. Naruto stifled a laugh, and lightly tossed the cards on the table.<p>

"..More mail?" Hinata asked as she unpacked more of her belongings onto the tatami floorboards.

"Yeah. It's only been a few hours since our wedding, and we all ready have stacks and stacks of mail," Naruto stated, sitting next to Hinata as she unpacked. "So... Uh... Hinata?"

Hinata blushed deeply as she gazed up at him. She knew that he might ask about that particular thing that every married couple seem to do, and it took all of her willpower to look him in the face and not faint on the spot.

"..Yes?" Hinata managed not to stutter.

"What exactly...do we do now? Now that we're married?" Naruto asked, earning an almost puzzled look from his wife.

"Well... We could eat-" Hinata suggested, but was quickly cut off by by Naruto's hungry stomach.

"Eat!? That reminds me!" Naruto stated as he stared right into Hinata's eyes with a child-like charm. "Can you cook noodles for dinner?"

"Of course." Hinata replied, almost laughing at his excitement over something as small as dinner.

She jogged over to the kitchen and jumped up to reach the noodles in the pantry; the starch was just a centimeter from her reach... Suddenly, Naruto's bandaged arm overlapped her arm, and he grabbed the box for her. Hinata smiled up at him, her fingers loosely holding onto the box as she felt the heat from Naruto's face closing in on her. He quickly stole a kiss from her lips, grinning afterwards as he stood right beside her.

"We're a team, remember?" Naruto reminded, teasingly punching her shoulder as she blushed from the kiss. "I'll always be by your side. Even if it's just noodles."

* * *

><p>AN: So much fluff! Tell me if I'm making them too OOC, and I'll try to knock down the fluff a bit more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. :)


	2. Naruto's Sleeping Cap

A/N: Thanks so much for the kind and constructive reviews! I really appreciate them! :D If there are any OOC parts at all please inform me, and I'll try to improve my story as best I can! Thank you! (P.S.: hime means "princess" in Japanese)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired.." Hinata muffled into Naruto's jacket sleeve as she loosely hugged his arm.<p>

"Me too.." Naruto agreed, yawning loudly.

Naruto glanced over at the empty bowls of noodles that Hinata had previously cooked for him, and scooted closer to Hinata, resting his head on her shoulder. Slowly, he maneuvered his hand around Hinata's small frame and intertwined his hand with her hand. Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand in reply to the unexpected but pleasing touch.

"Well..." Hinata drawled as she took in the heat from Naruto's skin, "Let's go to bed then.."

Naruto smiled at Hinata, the kind of smile that was of a mischievous one that had goofy plans behind it, and unexpectedly jumped off the couch, extending his arms towards her. Hinata expressed to him a quizzical and unsure look, but extended her arms towards him anyway. Suddenly, Naruto picked up Hinata and carried her bridal style.

"N-Naruto!?" Hinata cried out, and draped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Tell me..." Naruto began, grinning from ear to ear. "Where do we go, my hime?" Hinata smiled understandingly, enjoying Naruto's silliness.

Hinata stifled a giggle, "To the bedroom!" she bossed jokingly, and pointed to their room for emphasis.

At the sound of the giggly command, Naruto marched over to the bedroom and gently set her on the bed, his loving eyes focused on her. His hands hesitantly went up to touch her face, but before he could even do that, Hinata grabbed his wrists, blushing profoundly. She couldn't even look Naruto in the eyes.

"I-I have to change.." Hinata announced, lightly pushing Naruto away and then grabbing an armful of clothes. "Excuse me!" She said before shutting the bathroom door.

It was apparent to Naruto: Hinata wasn't ready for the heavy intimate stuff, and Naruto caught on pretty fast despite being pretty dense about romance and women. He puffed, resting his head on his palm. Hinata...was scared. And he got that and all - even he was pretty anxious about the whole sleeping together thing, but even then, he still wanted to be close to her.

Naruto's eyes surveyed the room, hoping for an answer to the predicament. Eventually, he remembered something that he used to do when he felt scared, and he jumped off the bed to get his trustworthy cap. For some reason, the cap would put him at ease and help him sleep. He smiled at the cap, and heard the bathroom door open. He saw Hinata approach him, a heavy coat completely covering her body.

"Hinata? Why are you wearing that coat?" Naruto asked, but all ready kind of knew the answer.

"O-oh..well...I always wear coats to bed.." Hinata stuttered, her fingers fidgeting.

Those nervous signs of fidgeting and stuttering proved to Naruto that she was lying, and he quickly fitted his sleeping cap on Hinata's head. Hinata looked puzzled, but grazed the warm fabric anyway.

"Naruto... What is this?" Hinata queried, now using two hands to feel the full texture of the cap.

"Back then - when I was alone, I'd sleep with that cap on and it felt like someone was there...comforting me." Naruto answered, his eyes appearing distant. "I know it might be a little big, but...if you want to wear it-"

"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed, tightly holding the cap to her head. "Thank you...Naruto-kun.."

Hinata understood completely - the feeling of being alone was unbearable... Even though she had a family, she was quickly replaced due to her weak and forgiving nature by her own sister, Hanabi. She rubbed the fabric again, feeling the comfort that it must have brought Naruto on those lonely and scary nights.

_10 minutes_ _later_

Thankfully, Hinata was no longer sporting that heavy trench coat, and the couple were now sleeping in their bed together. Even though the nervousness of sleeping in the same bed with Naruto overwhelmed her, the cap soothed her; she even snuggled more closely to Naruto, allowing his breath to prick the invisible hairs on her neck.


	3. Cinnamon Buns

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It really peps me up to keep writing-dattebayo! Also, the next two drabbles will be SasuSaku, and then I'll turn straight back to the delights of NaruHina. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped up at the thundering sound of metal crashing onto the floor, and quickly investigated his surroundings. It only took Naruto a second to realize his wife wasn't in the bed, and he slowly got off his bed and listened to the soft footsteps trailing a few rooms away from him. He cautiously and quietly walked through the halls, searching for his wife. For offensive measures, he had grabbed kunai, and he was waving it around as if the enemy was right in front of him.<p>

Oddly enough, the only thing that hinted where the unknown trespasser was was the smell of cinnamon buns.

"You come into our house...and make cinnamon buns?" Naruto whispered to himself, finding it extremely uncanny. "At least make ramen.."

Naruto finally caught a glimpse of a bright light shining in the kitchen, and saw a silhouette of someone taking cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"Stop right there, thief-!" Naruto shouted, but stopped himself short after seeing his wife with a cinnamon bun stuffed in her cheeks, "Hinata?"

"Sorry!" Hinata apologized, and handed Naruto a cinnamon bun as her 'apology bribe', "I didn't realize you were a night eater, too."

"Eh?" Naruto gawped, confused by his wife's offer of her tasty pastry. "You're a night eater? I thought that loud crash was someone else in the house!"

Hinata finished gulping down another cinnamon bun before looking embarrassed. "Ah, that. I dropped one of the batches of cinnamon buns..."

"Oh.." Naruto uttered dryly, stuffing his kunai back in his pocket. "Why are you eating at this late hour, anyway?"

Hinata blushed in response, and nervously chuckled, "Well, you kind of pushed me off the bed, and then I was craving some cinnamon buns..."

"I pushed you off the bed?!" Naruto gaped, apologetic about his accidental and brutish action.

"It's fine, really. I was craving cinnamon buns anyway." Hinata assured, and stuffed the last cinnamon bun in her mouth. "Thank you."

"Uhh, you're welcome?" Naruto said with a cocked eyebrow, and tightly hugged his wife. "Now, are you coming back to bed?" Every word was hinted with seduction.

Hinata smiled apologetically and showed him her other batch of cinnamon buns. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but... I have other plans..." She referred to the delicious smelling pastries below her chin.

Naruto took his cinnamon bun and sulked as he stomped back to his room, mumbling to himself, "Those damn cinnamon buns get more action than me..." With that, he chomped off a piece of his wife's tasty cooking and hopped back into bed.


	4. Shocking Rebuttal!

A/N: I decided to steer off course and write a SasuSaku story instead. I'm not stopping the glorious drabbles filled with NaruHina, I just felt like writing this short little drabble for my second favorite pairing in Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura strided through the bustling streets of Konoha, deep in thought as she kicked at the sandy dirt. She was thinking about Sasuke, and about her unreceived feelings towards him. Hence, why she was kicking the dirt and not paying mind to the people walking past her and slightly bumping into her. She'd apologize with a low and quiet "sorry" and continue strolling until she'd bump with somebody else. Finally, she decided to pay attention to the path after bumping into this eighth person.<p>

"Sorry-" Sakura repeated but involuntarily clamped her mouth shut after seeing Sasuke in front of her, rubbing his nose from the collision.

"Pay attention, Sakura." Sasuke frustratedly scolded, and began to walk off until Sakura, with slight hesitance, pulled his shoulder back towards her.

Sakura had met Sasuke many times on the paths of Konoha, and she even had the nerve to ask him on date after date, but he'd always do that really cool but annoying thing. He would say, "Sorry Sakura, maybe next time." and poke her head. Why? She didn't know.

Sakura managed to get Sasuke's attention, and once he looked back, Sakura felt a rush of intimidation zipping through her as his eyes scoured the very essence of her soul. She profusely blinked as he lowly grumbled her to hurry up with whatever she had to say.

"What?" Sasuke impatiently asked, snapping Sakura out of her intimidated daze.

She shuffled her feet back and forth as she desperately tried to even croak out a word, "I-I-I just thought you know... If yo-you weren't busy we could-well... Uh... Go out?"

Sasuke barely even blinked, a poker face completely sold his bland reaction to the question. But he inwardly sighed, realizing just how many times she had asked him out over the weeks, and how many times he said "next time" and didn't really hold to it. He sighed, but this time outwardly.

"Maybe next time, Sakura?" Sasuke gruffly said after poking her forehead.

Sakura slumped over, visually upset. What she wasn't prepared for was a quick and shocking rebuttal.

"For dinner," Sasuke continued, "6:00 o' clock. Sharp."

Sakura timidly nodded, and attempted to hide a dark red blush. He walked away after saying what he needed to, slightly dreading the fact that he had said "yes". But he almost felt obliged to say it - he could see himself in Sakura, but it wasn't the Sasuke he was now. It was the Sasuke that yearned for his brother's attention, as well as Sakura yearned for his attention. Maybe it was out of pity, or maybe it was because of the amount of times she had asked... He wasn't really sure of himself as he walked off, but why not give dating a try? He needed to restore his clan - and Sakura seemed perfectly willing...

* * *

><p>AN:(Again) I know some of you might not be liking the whole 'using Sakura' thing, but believe me, you'll enjoy the ending. :)


	5. Half-Smile

A/N: The chapter after this chapter will be NaruHina, and I swear I will get back to SasuSaku drabbles after I'm done relishing the glories of NaruHina fluffiness. :)

Thanks for reviewing: **Hektols, Senbonzakura22, Guest, Cookiedemon212, Kenny, hail7, Carrottuce, Z Girl Warrior, Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki, lancecomwar,** and **lili.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the Dango restaurant's clock, impatiently tapping his foot on the maple wood floors. It was 6:00 o' clock p.m. and Sakura still hadn't shown up. You would think after pursuing him for 15 years that she'd show up three hours earlier, but nope, she was nowhere in sight. 6:01 p.m... Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, almost offended that Sakura didn't even bother to come. Seeing that the girl wasn't going to come anytime soon, Sasuke slung his travel bag over his shoulder and began to walk out.<p>

The restaurant door suddenly flung open, revealing a disgruntled Sakura. Her long and flowy mauve dress hung over her knees as she stopped to catch her breath. Strands of pretty pink hair perfectly scoured her face, sticking to her rosy lips and cheeks. Sasuke just stood there for a moment, scanning her beauty as if were one of those amazing sights he'd see on one of his travels. She.. She was beautiful - but of course, that's not what the young Uchiha expressed out loud.

"You're late." Sasuke said flatly, crossing his arms.

Sakura inhaled much-needed air before she apologetically replied to him, "S-sorry. I... I was getting ready, and lost track of time.."

Sakura's excuse was completely transparent. She was trying her hardest to look good, and once she saw the time, she ran off as fast as her legs could take her in such an annoyingly long dress.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms, lightly sighing once he caught the meaning behind those words. He decided not to mention it with his signature arrogant smirk, and guided Sakura to her seat.

Sasuke saw a couple up ahead also about to sit down, and the man of the date pulled out the chair for the girl. Sasuke took it as a mission, and quickly pulled out Sakura's chair for her, earning him a slight blush from Sakura.

"Thank you..." Sakura uttered, trying her hardest to contain a smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke affirmed and quickly looked over the menu, "What do you want?"

"A salad." Sakura instantly replied, obviously wanting that particular item to be considerate of Sasuke's budget.

"Me as well," Sasuke agreed and called for one of the waitresses to come over. The waitress reluctantly came over, appearing shaken and scared of the infamous Uchiha, "Two salads. Extra tomatoes for me."

"Yes!" The waitress hastily squeaked and ran off, comically crying.

"Annoyance..." Sasuke said slightly above a whisper.

Ever since all of the crap Sasuke had pulled over the years, everyone seemed to still not trust him completely - especially the villagers.

"Sasuke... Don't take it too hard, okay?" Sakura voiced, trying to cheer the "scary" Uchiha up.

"I'm not." Sasuke simply said, and refused to look up at the cheery girl in front of him.

The waitress came back, shivering immensely as she handed the two their food. She quickly set down Sakura's plate, and as she cautiously set the other plate for Sasuke she dropped it, startling everyone in the restaurant.

Sasuke looked up, glaring at the waitress. The waitress bowed down several times, scared out of her mind.

"Calm down. Just get me another plate." Sasuke proposed with a twitchy eyebrow, and the waitress looked shocked at his calm demeanor.

"I apologize... There is no more lettuce available." The waitress managed to croak out, and Sasuke outwardly sighed.

"Okay." Sasuke mumbled, and the waitress asked if he wanted anything else "No" was his calm reply, and the waitress walked off.

Sakura studied Sasuke's expression. Obviously, Sakura wanted to take this chance to share a meal.

"We can share-" Sakura boldly suggested, and Sasuke instantly turned her down.

"Just a bite of lettuce?" Sakura begged.

"No," Sasuke immediately replied.

"A single carrot stick?"

"No."

"A handful of eggplants?"

"No."

"A tomato?"

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table, deeply pondering over the offering of tomatoes. He finally agreed, despite the fact that he had to accept food from a non-Uchiha.

"Fine."

Sakura instantly brightened up, and lifted up a tomato with her chopsticks, slowly putting it towards Sasuke's mouth. He slightly blushed at the action, but decided to accept it anyway with an open mouth. After eating it, he hid his blush with his hand. He desperately wanted more, but he just couldn't ask.

Sakura leaned over, her face dangerously close to Sasuke as she attempted to shove another tomato in his mouth. He quickly ate it, and looked away in embarrassment.

"Ehh? Are you blushing?" Sakura asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke clenched his fists, furious that she would even suggest that. "No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

No!"

The rest of the night was flourishing with arguments and tomatoes, but it somehow, despite having such a blackened heart, made the Uchiha half-smile.


	6. Our Song

A/N: I got this story idea from this adorable picture: post/102897875243/oooooooooo-nobody-knows-it (I also want to thank all of my readers and reviewers: **Guest, ayushi, YamiChaos27, Hektols**)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Naruto spurted, puffing out his cheeks.<p>

The couple was lazily sitting on the couch, obviously from not having to do anything today. After hearing Naruto's complaint, Hinata timidly gripped Naruto's hand as she wistfully stared up at the ceiling fan.

"Yeah.." Hinata mumbled tiredly, and searched her mind for something that they could do.

"You know..." Naruto spoke up, catching Hinata's attention, "We haven't gone out in a while."

"Mm..? You want to go out today? There are storm clouds out though." Hinata pointed out, but Naruto refused to give up on his idea and pulled her up from his lap.

"Then we'll take a quick trip." Naruto quipped and picked out a large umbrella, "Come on, please?"

Hinata smiled lovingly at Naruto, and finally caved into what he wanted. "Okay. Let me put on my jacket."

_Five minutes later - Konoha Streets_

The clouds were definitely bleak as Hinata said - bleak enough to keep most of the residents of Konoha to stay indoors while the couple browsed around just for the fun of it.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked, curiously looking around.

Naruto looked equally curious, and wasn't exactly sure what the two could do other than to go out to Ichiraku's. But Naruto knew that Hinata wouldn't want to, so he continued looking around, puzzled.

"I don't know-" Naruto replied, but he was interrupted by Hinata's excited outburst.

"Ehh!?" Hinata noised excitedly as she stared wide-eyed at a poster, "There's an outdoor music theater just a few blocks from here."

Hinata was extremely enthused by the poster announcement; Naruto was as well, but Hinata's excited nature shined out much more. She clamped her hands together, her eyes sparkling with eagerness once her eyes met with Naruto.

"Can we go?" Hinata asked pleadingly, causing Naruto to blush from her cuteness.

"Yeah, of course." Naruto instantly agreed and chuckled as Hinata pulled him across the streets to the musical theater.

Hinata's eyes bulged out once she saw the bright lights of the music theater's light set shine on her, and she smiled so big she could barely contain herself. Naruto noticed her beaming happiness, and cocked his eyebrow with interest.

"You're oddly hyper.."

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes softened, "My mom used to sing to me a lot when I was young.."

Naruto's eyes lowered, and slowly reached for Hinata's hand. He gave Hinata his toothy grin - which always made the shy Hyuga smile back - and guided her to the center of the audience. (Which had barely any people around)

The next song immediately started, and Naruto winked at Hinata, causing her to do her signature tomato-red blush.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked in his best 'prince voice', and Hinata giggled at his silliness.

"Why, of course." Hinata agreed, and Naruto squeezed her delicate hands.

The two danced to the upbeat music, mostly doing their own type of dance. Naruto with his mixed version of 'The Chicken' and 'The Robot' and Hinata with her 'Clumsy Ballerina' and 'Raise the Roof' version. The two may have looked silly, but the song drowned out all of their worries.

You're whispering in my ear  
>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear<br>'Cause that's true  
>That's what I like about you!<p>

The couple laughed at each other once they caught wind of their horrible dance moves. They may have been amazing ninjas, but their dance moves needed a little bit of touching up...

What I like about you  
>You really know how to dance<br>When you go up, down, jump around  
>Think about true romance, yeah<p>

"Sing with us now~!" One of the singers yelled into the microphone.

Naruto pressed both of his hands to his chest, grinning from ear to ear as Hinata snapped her fingers. They locked their gazes to each other, and laughed as they sung along.

What I like about you  
>You keep me warm at night<br>Never wanna' let you go  
>Know you make me feel alright, yeah<p>

You're whispering in my ear  
>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear<br>'Cause that's true

That's what I like about you  
>That's what I like about you<br>That's what I like about you

The song ended, and the couple fell in unison on the dusty ground as droplets of rain began to fall. Naruto pulled out his umbrella and shielded them both from the rain as they heaved from exhaustion.

"You up for round two?" Naruto asked, making his beautiful wife look at him with competitive eyes.

"You're on."


	7. Our Dates

A/N: This one is kind of shorter than usual, but bear with me here. :) Thanks so much for the kind reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"It's cold..." Naruto muffled into the winter air.<p>

Hinata stood right beside him, sporting a large coat. She slowly snaked her hand over Naruto's waist and squeezed his hand, quickly nodding in agreement.

"Very."

Naruto stared at her for a moment until his eyes lit up in realization. He let go of Hinata's hand - much to her dismay - and ran back into the house. Hinata stood at the exact spot that she was standing at before, and waited patiently, yet curiously, for her husband's return.

Naruto kicked the doors open, and grinned from ear to ear; before Hinata could even question her husband's unexplained eagerness, she noticed the scarf she had sown him a while back, back when they first fell in love.

"You remembered..?" Hinata asked, her cheeks heating up.

"Of course!" Naruto replied happily and pressed the scarf more tightly around his neck, "It keeps me warm.."

Hinata's blush deepened. She walked over to Naruto and timidly hugged his arm before smiling her sweet smile.

"This warmness... Reminds me of our dates..." Hinata recalled as she hugged Naruto's arm more boldly.

"Haha... Yeah..." Naruto agreed, recalling some of those embarrassing dates.

"Remember that date when you fell in the pond, and when you came out you lost your underwear?" Hinata asked, laughing heartily at the memory and her husband's fierce blush.

"Let's about something else." Naruto plead, his blush growing hotter by the memory replaying in his mind.

"I don't know, I like talking about our dates..." Hinata teased, and Naruto glanced at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"I also remember you tripping over a leaf on one of our dates..." Naruto recalled with a smirk, and Hinata looked away in embarrassment.

"Let's talk about something else..." Hinata muttered.


	8. Family

A/N: Thank you -

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"That's the last box." Hinata proclaimed, smiling tiredly.<p>

Hinata was still moving all of her stuff into her and Naruto's new house. It was actually quite a big house, one that could fit many, many children - which made Hinata wonder over that interesting detail. But she'd just shoo the thought away and continue being happy about being with the man she loved.

"Finally! My arms are tired..." Naruto huffed, and relaxed on the floor until his eyes caught something of particular interest, "is that a picture frame?"

Hinata looked over at her husband who was laying on the floor, and looked back at the picture that was inside the frame. The picture was of her mother, her father, and her, stiffly sitting on a fancy bench. It brought back some hazy memories of her mother, which seemed to bring in some emotions she didn't want to show in front of her husband. She, instead of crying, softly smiled at Naruto and showed him the picture.

"Yes..." Hinata replied, now surveying her other family photos, "It was... A long time ago."

Naruto was excited at first at seeing the picture, but then started to feel sad after remembering his lonely childhood. He discarded the feeling for Hinata's sake and instead, added his honest input, "You were really cute, Hinata."

Hinata blushed at the comment, "You think so?"

"Yeah.." Naruto said wistfully and handed the picture frame back to Hinata.

Hinata noticed right away that Naruto was feeling down, and she knew exactly why. He didn't have any kind of family; he was always alone. Hinata stood up, a boost of enthusiasm bubbling in her heart.

"Come with me." Hinata ordered, but in a friendly tone.

Naruto's eyes widened at Hinata's unexpected order, but he listened anyway and followed right behind her. He watched as Hinata quickly grabbed an old camera from her dresser. It was more of a collectible camera, but it still worked for taking pictures. Hinata grabbed Naruto by the hand, and smiled brightly at him.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think at first, but after seeing the camera, he smiled. He knew that his picture was being taken, and it was only instinctive for him to do so. But, as natural as a picture was, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Hinata was so desperate for a picture all the sudden.

"Here." Hinata presented, showing off the recent picture taken of him and her in a glossy picture frame.

Naruto looked at her for more of an explanation, to which, Hinata gently smiled.

"It's a family photo of us. You know... We're a family now-" Hinata started to explain, but Naruto interrupted her with a big bear hug. Hinata's eye widened for only an instant at the touch. It was comforting.

"Thank you..." Naruto said through tears. His crying tone wasn't very thick, so Hinata couldn't really tell if he was crying, but she knew that he was grateful.

Hinata couldn't think of the words to say, but she did know what to do. She hugged him back, digging her head into his neck into more of a passionate grasp. The two pushed each other away, now looking into the other's eyes. They both knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Want to add on to the Uzamaki name?" Naruto subtly hinted, and Hinata blushed in return, but then was able to look back at her husband.

"We're going to need more picture frames.."


	9. Morning Sickness

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata zipped through the hallways, searching for Naruto. She had great news to tell him. A few weeks after they had some <em>fun time, <em>Hinata was curious about the possibility of her being pregnant and bought a pregnancy test. She just tested it out, and now she was jumping for joy. Oh, how she had wanted children... Not only for herself, but also for Naruto's sake. She was sure that he would be ecstatic about having a family.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shrieked excitedly once she found her husband resting on the couch.

Fortunately, he wasn't asleep.

Hinata walked over to take a seat next to Naruto, and he quickly moved his legs to allow her some space. Hinata took a deep breath before letting out the excited news.

"I have some good news."

Naruto looked up at her, cocking his head curiously, "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata claimed excitedly.

Naruto was silent for a moment until the news finally sunk in. He was going to be a father... He was gonna take care of a kid - his kid. His kid! Naruto's lips curved into his signature Uzumaki smile, and he clenched his fists in excitement.

"That's great-" Naruto spouted, but he interrupted himself after Hinata puked on his pants. "...Really great..."

Hinata nervously chuckled and wiped her lips.

Morning sickness was a real bitch.


	10. Mood Swings

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following - it means a lot. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>3 months... 3 months of morning sickness... 3 months of mood swings... 3 months of ice cream cravings...<p>

3 months of Naruto secretly hiding under his bed as he ate his cup ramen.

"Her moods swings are worse than ever..." Naruto mumbled through large bites of ramen.

Naruto heard his bedroom floor creak. Oh no! She was looking for him! He stopped his loud slurping and refrained from eating his noodles just in case she would find him through sound. It was odd... It was like Hinata's senses heightened through pregnancy.

"Naruto..." Hinata called, sounding sweet and innocent. But that's just what she wanted him to think.

Naruto held his mouth shut in case she could hear his breathing.

"Naruto. I have some news about the baby." Hinata spoke up, sounding very, very calm.

Naruto decided that maybe Hinata's mood swings were quelled and so, he got up from under the bed, startling Hinata a bit. Although it was only a bit, it made her mood swings kick in. Hinata's mood swings usually turned to anger... Crazy huh?

Hinata smacked Naruto's face, expressing her anger through the harsh smack, "You were hiding from me!?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized, feeling guilty that he had done such a crazy thing. What if his wife needed him? "It's just... Your mood swings have been aimed towards me..."

Hinata eye's started to water, and she suddenly cried horribly, making Naruto embrace her. He soothed her sobbing frame by caressing her hair.

"I'm so sorry! Naruto, I don't what came over me!" Hinata cried, her tears coming down like waterfalls.

"It's fine. I understand." Naruto said, caressing her cheek now.

Hinata smacked his face again, "Listen!" After she smacked Naruto again, she was turned back into a blubbering mess, "Ohh~! I'm sorry! It's just... I'm so happy!"

"This is happiness?" Naruto asked mostly to himself as his sweat comically dropped from his head.

"Yes! I found out the gender of our child." Hinata said, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Awesome - what is it?" Naruto asked, only to be smacked once more.

"He's not an _it!_ How could you call our son an _it_!?" Hinata fumed, and then passionately hugged Naruto, "Ohh.. Aren't you happy? A son! Our son..."

Naruto rubbed his slap-marked cheek as he hugged his wife back, "Ecstatic."


	11. Shopping and Names

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! There will be a new addition to the Uzumaki family next chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The Uzumaki family, Naruto, Hinata, and the little unborn baby boy inside of Hinata's tummy cruised through the halls of the Konoha mall, searching for anything baby-related. They already bought all of the basics - a high chair, a stroller, bibs, pacifiers, a crib, and clothes. But even after buying all those things, they both felt an odd qualm in their minds that urged them to buy everything off the shelves for their darling baby.<p>

They both knew, after experiencing a fairly crumby childhood, that they would spoil their child till he would puke rainbows. They also did not want their child to experience even the slightest bit of pain - whether it be physically or emotionally. Thus, why they were in the shipping aisle; the place where you would get boxes or orange-yellow packets for sending mail. But there was another thing in that aisle that made the Uzumakis stop by and stack their cart as high as it could manage.

"Do you think we're overdoing it, Naruto?" Hinata asked, eyeing the stacks of bubblewrap they placed in their cart. It was a sign of their over-protective love, but it was also quite overbearing to say the least.

Naruto, after placing the last stack that towered over the other bubble-wrap stacks, stopped to think over Hinata's question. "Hahh... I guess this is a little much..." Naruto replied, leaning on the cart with his back.

Hinata picked up all the bubble-wrap and placed it back on the shelves. "We should have more faith in ourselves, Naruto! We are ninja after all!" Hinata encouraged, having a little bit of courage to stop from sheltering the boy too much. Naruto glanced at her, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah - I just hope we'll be good parents." Naruto said softly, his eyes appearing distant and thoughtful. He couldn't help but think he would fail as a father... What if he wasn't good enough?

"Naruto..." Hinata called quietly, rubbing her husband's back comfortingly, "I know we will be good parents - believe it!" Hinata said Naruto's phrase so timidly that Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

After laughing for only a moment, Naruto shut his mouth and smiled warmly at Hinata. "Thank you."

Hinata smiled back. While smiling, she felt a slight kick and her hand instinctively flew to her stomach. It was the baby. Naruto quickly caught on, and clasped Hinata's free hand, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm fine." Hinata assured, "Just a small kick. That's it." She proved her words by removing her hand and walking briskly across the aisle. Naruto breathed out in relief.

"Okay.." Naruto mumbled, now pushing the empty shopping cart around the store. His face lit up once he thought of his son, "Hinata!"

Hinata quickly looked over at Naruto, showing that she was listening closely.

"What are we gonna name the kid anyway?" Naruto asked, cocking his head curiously to the right.

They had discussed the baby's name beforehand, but they never seemed to think of the perfect name. Naruto would spout out horrible name after horrible name, and Hinata could only think of very fancy, cringe-worthy names. Because of that, they had bought a baby name book, but they still disliked all the names and never really talked about it the subject since.

"Ah... I forgot about that..." Hinata admitted, and placed her hand back to her stomach after feeling another kick. Naruto didn't notice this time though.

"I was thinking we could name him... Ramen... Or something like that..." Naruto suggested, and Hinata chuckled at the thought of their son having a noodle category name like his father.

"How about Kija, instead?" Hinata cautiously suggested, knowing that Naruto would toss away any boring-sounding names.

"No - I think Miso is a good name." Naruto decided, and Hinata's eyes widened after feeling a load of water flood out of her lower body. She clutched her stomach in pain, but Naruto was too deep in thought to notice. After all, Hinata didn't make any loud noises of pain to alarm him. "What do you think, Hinata? What name-" Naruto started to ask, but Hinata swiftly interrupted him as water splattered onto the cheap tile floor.

"My water broke!" Hinata grunted, and Naruto's eyebrows cocked, confused.

"No offense, but, that's a horrible name-" Naruto stated and slipped on Hinata's water. He bolted up right after falling into it, clearly disgusted by the gooey touch. "Hinata!? What happened?"

"My water broke! The baby is coming!" Hinata announced, groaning from a sudden contraction.

"So I just slipped on your water junk!?" Naruto asked, almost gagging.

"Naruto!"

"Right, come on!"

Naruto picked her up as gently as possible and fled the store.


End file.
